


Oblivious -Thomally

by TheSnakeBoy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnakeBoy/pseuds/TheSnakeBoy
Summary: Thomas and Gally like each other, and everyone but them notice. Gally finally stops being emotionally constipated.-Basically everyone in the Maze lives. Except Ben.





	Oblivious -Thomally

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too cliche XD
> 
> Unedited.

Gally still remembers his first day in the glade. He had been as confused as ever, just like anyone else that had a memory wipe.

My name is Gally, he thought. Why can't I remember anything?

Gally was one of the first to get there, and one of the first to witness the horrors of the maze. He was doing random jobs when he first got there, but after the changing, he stuck to jobs inside the walls, mostly building. He was too scared to ever go back into the maze.

After Gally, more and more boys came into the glade. They set up rules, and all of the first boys there, other than Alby and Newt, became keepers. Most boys got their jobs because they were the only ones there to do it. Gally was content being Keeper of the Builders.

Gally was scared. He was scared when he went through the changing. He was scared when he saw the boy in his faint memories in the box. He was scared when Ben got stung. He was scared when the girl was in the box. He was scared when his friends got trapped in the maze. He was scared when he realized he cared about Thomas. And he was terrified when everything was changing.

He couldn't help but blame Thomas. Everything went wrong when Thomas showed up.

He couldn't handle having any hint of feelings towards the younger boy, and his emotions turned to anger. He took it out on Thomas without meaning to, but he didn't have the courage to apologise. That was before the maze doors stayed open at night.

Everything turned out better than Gally thought it would, though. Those who didn't go with Thomas got picked up and taken to the outer parts of The Last City. Thomas, Newt, Gally, and Frypan saved Minho. Newt got the Serum in time. The Last City fell, and Teresa came with them.

They made it to the Haven, and now Gally wasn't as scared. He was alert and very careful of his surroundings, but deep down he knew he didn't have much to be scared of anymore.

After much discussion about how to lead the paradise, Gally was voted Keeper of the Builders again. He was almost voted off by some of the boys from the glade because of his outbursts, but they understood how it feels to be scared of leaving the only safe place you've ever known. To be scared of the unknown; the place outside of the walls.

Gally had his work cut out for him. It was like being in the glade, but it was less strict and there weren't any mazes to escape from. Gally, as the keeper, had to assign jobs to the other builders, and before that he had to find the jobs. So he did just that.

"...ly, are you list..... Gally? Gally!!"

Gally quickly turned his head to the voice. One of his builders were sitting next to him at a wooden table, his face confused and pouty. Gally had to admit it was cute, and he fought of a smile.

"Were you even listening to me, Gally?" The builder asked.

Gally thought for a moment about what he was doing before his mind drifted away. He was talking to a builder about future plans. They discussed houses and sleeping arangements until the houses were done. Anything after that, Gally can't recall.

"No, sorry, can you repeat what you were saying?"

The boy sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, "We were talking about the fastest way to get wood from the forest to the wood cutters."

"Oh yeah," Gally said, suddenly recalling the boy's suggestion, "I think the fastest way is the cart idea."

"What cart idea?"

Gally looked at the paper on the table he couldn't remember he put there. There was no 'cart' idea.

"I mean, I think using a cart or two to wheel it to the wood cutters would be a good idea," Gally said, searching the paper for the cart plan. "I can't believe that wasn't on here."

Gally wrote a note on a piece of paper from his notepad and handed it to the builder next to him.

Gally handed the paper to the builder, "Give this to Chuck for me, will you?"

"Okay," the boy said, grabbing the paper, "but-"

"Just do it," Gally said, holding back the 'Keeper' card.

Gally watched as his builder stood up and walked away. He sighed at the papers in front of him. He needed a break. He can wait until Chuck is done making models to do anything else. There wasn't much else to do today anyway.

He rolled up the papers, tucking them under his arm, and walked to his tent. They've been here for a month, yet there weren't very many cabin's built. Gally was okay with a tent for now because anyone with a cabin has to share with someone else until there are enough cabins for everyone.

Gally sat the papers down before looking around his tent. His hammock looked comfortable.

Should I take a nap? he thought. Better not.

Suddenly, there was a knock, or an attempt at one, at the opening of his tent. Chuck was there, holding up a piece of paper. He was obviously a little frightened, but he was a brave shank.

"You wanted me to make wooden models?" Chuck asked.

Gally nodded and walked over to Chuck. "Yeah, about three or four, if you can. There needs to be options."

Chuck nodded, then Gally started rambling about what the models should look like, what things he should change from one model to the next, and other things like that. Chuck didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

When Gally realized he was talking too much, he shut up and awkwardly tried to end the conversation.

"I'm just going to start carving," Chuck said, taking a step back and turning around when Gally nodded.

Gally watched as Chuck started walking away. He felt bad for being a piece of klunk to the younger boy.

"Hey Chuck?" Gally shouted before he missed the chance. Chuck turned around. "I'm sorry for being such a slinthead!"

"It's alright," Chuck shouted back with a smile.


End file.
